Face–Wrong Chat–Book
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Jangan mau bertemu dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal melalui sosial media, atau akan berakibat tegang—maksudnya, fatal. Oh SeHun (22); Freelance DJ, Kim JongIn (19); Famous Youtuber. [KaiHun/SeKai] Important Announcement!


**" ...** **sebagai ganti permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang... "**

 **.  
**

 **Title:** **Face–"Wrong Chat"–Book**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol, Max ChangMin, and Lee SeokMin as DK.  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**

 **Genre(s): Humor,** **Romance, Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and the others belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning: _TYPO(S)_ , ****_Typo(s) maybe_ , M _for some words_ _and scene_ , and etc.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Kai added you as friend**

 _two hours ago_

* * *

.

Pemuda dengan _snapback baby blue_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tangannya meraih _white wine_ di bar belakangnya. _Who is Kim Kai?_ Pikirannya berkelana pada beberapa kenalannya di klub tempatnya bekerja ini. Setahunya orang-orang yang menyukainya—anggap saja penggemarnya—tidak ada yang mengetahui nama _Facebook_ nya, karena bila mereka bertanya mengenai akun pribadinya ia lebih sering membagikan _username Instagram_ nya. Tapi siapa Kim Kai ini? Bagaimana dia dapat mengetahui akun ini?

SeHun membuka dinding pemilik akun bernama Kim Kai tersebut. Oh, okay—sepertinya dia bukan laki-laki biasa, jika dilihat dari teman yang dia miliki dan beberapa kenalannya yang juga mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Hampir 18 ribu, Bung! Itupun belum termasuk yang meminta pertemanan dengannya. Dan nyaris seluruh _posting_ annya adalah tautan menuju _link Youtube_. Mungkinkah dia seorang _Youtuber_? Kalaupun iya, apa pula hubungannya dengan dirinya? SeHun kembali menenggak _white wine_ nya, lantas memandang lantai dansa yang menghentak begitu hebatnya di bawah sana. Terang saja tempat ini semakin ramai, lantaran sekarang tepat pukul 10 malam. Maka itu artinya, dunia klub seperti ini baru saja dimulai.

Lampu sorot berbagai warna mulai bermain dari sekitar panggung dan dengungan _sound system_ dari lagu _techno_ menggetarkan dada setiap orang, menambah kegilaan di lantai dansa. Matanya bersibobrok dengan mata ChanYeol yang tengah menggantikan jadwalnya memutar piringan hitam tersebut. Pemuda jangkung itu menyeringai, dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, sesekali memasang _headphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya. _Ah—_ sepertinya dia mengerti sesuatu sekarang. Bila memang Kim Kai adalah seorang _Youtuber_ , apakah itu artinya dia ingin mengajaknya berkolaborasi? _Well,_ _that sounds like a good idea_. Menjadi seorang _freelance DJ_ tentunya tidak begitu cukup baginya. _Nope_ , bukan karena dia harus membayar uang rumah sewaan atau kebutuhan kuliahnya, melainkan karena kesenangannya pribadi. Sejak kecil SeHun mulai tertarik pada musik. Alunan nadanya, temponya, ritmenya—semuanya itu seakan menyatu dengan nadinya. Entah sudah berapa kali namanya dipanggil mewakili sekolah maupun kota sampai negaranya untuk maju dalam perlombaan musik di lain tempat. Pujian, decakan kagum, pendukung—merupakan makanannya sehari-hari. Apalagi tubuh dan wajahnya yang mendukung, membuat siapapun terlena akan pesonanya.

Hingga suatu saat, SeHun jatuh ke dalam dunia beraroma menyengat ini dan merasakan euforia baru. Gebrakan hebat, jantung berpacu cepat, aliran darahnya yang memanas, SeHun merasakan itu semua. Semenjak itulah dia mulai bergabung dengan komunitas disjoki di daerahnya. Terhitung sudah 2 tahun dia berada di _community_ itu, sampai saat ini. Dulu, demi menjadi seorang _freelancer_ di klub ini saja dia harus melakukan berbagai cara, karena sebelum ia ada di klub ini mereka telah puas dengan kinerja ChanYeol dan TaeHyun yang notabenenya _DJ_ tetap disini. Beruntung ChanYeol—teman sekomunitasnya—mau memberikan sepertiga waktunya pada SeHun.

Jari putihnya membuka kembali permintaan pertemanannya, lalu menyetujui pertemanan dengan Kim Kai.

.

* * *

 **Oh Sehn added you back as a friend**

 _a few minutes ago_

* * *

.

SeHun baru saja akan memesan minumannya lagi, ketika suara notifikasi mengganggunya secara berturut-turut. _Hah–_ apalagi kali ini, _God!_ Tidak bisakah dia menikmati malam Sabtunya secara khidmat?

 _TING!_

 _TING!_

 _TING!_

Kedua alisnya bertemu, dia lantas membuka applikasi _Facebook_ dengan tidak sabaran. Mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pemberitahuan terus-menerus itu.

* * *

 **Kim Kai •**

10.23 PM

 _Fvk u, Sena!_

 _What_ _the hell_ _are you doing rite now?_

 _Busy fingering ur self, uhm?_

Aku hampir berkarat menunggumu menerima permintaan pertemananku.

Tidak tahukah, waktuku sangat berharga?

* * *

Jika semua orang memiliki kekuatan, mungkin SeHun sudah mengirimkan sihir kematian kepada orang bernama akun Kim– _Shit_ –Kai ini. Dasar bodoh, tidak tahu diri. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa pula dia memanggilnya dengan nama Sena? Gila—seakan-akan _chat_ ini begitu berharga hingga mengganggu kesenangannya. Sekilas pemikiran muncul di benaknya, SeHun memicingkan matanya curiga akan motif kemodusan pemilik akun tersebut. Kalau niatnya memang mengajaknya berkolaborasi, haruskah dia mengata-ngatainya terlebih dahulu? Atau mungkin dia hanya berniat mengerjainya? _Tck! Mood_ nyamenghilang dalam sekejap. SeHun segera membalas pesan dari orang tidak tahu malu itu. Kau salah bila bermain-main dengannya, _Idiot._

* * *

 **Oh Sehn •**

10.30 PM

Jika waktumu berharga tak perlu menunggunya, _Moron_!

 _Use your brain not your asshole–_

 _and I'm not your beloved sweetie fvkin' friend–Sena!_

 _So, stop bothering me!_

* * *

Seringai kejam terukir di bibirnya, SeHun mengeluarkan akun _Facebook_ nya, kemudian memasukkan telepon pintarnya ke dalam saku jaket denimnya. Keinginannya untuk menambah minuman anggur menghilang dalam seketika, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain _launchpad_ atau _DDJ-RR_ nya, mungkin. Lagipula apartemennya itu kedap suara, jadi ia tak perlu pusing mendengarkan gedoran dari penghuni sebelah.

"Terima kasih atas _wine_ nya DK. _See ya_ ," sahutnya sembari memberikan hormat dua jari di pelipisnya kepada _bartender_ murah senyum itu. " _Yup–oh,_ dan sering-seringlah datang kemari. Aku menyukai permainan musikmu hari ini. _Mashup dubstep dance, huh._ Itu keren, _Buddie_." SeHun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan ibu jari yang terangkat tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Pasti."

.

.

Napasnya terengah-engah, sekalipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berlonjak-lonjak dan menggila sendiri, tetap saja bermain _DDJ-RR_ selama 2 jam itu melelahkan. Belum lagi bila ditambah dengan kerjanya di klub tadi. SeHun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Ia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, lantas melirik sebentar pada _AC_ di kamarnya. "Tak berguna," gumamnya pelan. Pemuda itu lalu melepas _sleeveless_ putihnya, menyampirkan pada pundak telanjangnya dan berjalan ke arah nakas di samping ranjang.

Jujur, dia malas jika berurusan dengan orang bodoh itu lagi. Tapi hanya applikasi ini yang membantunya mendapat informasi terbaru mengenai komunitas disjokinya. SeHun memasukkan alamat _email_ dan _password_ nya, kemudian melirik pada pesannya yang hampir mencapai anngka 20. _Yah—_ dirinya berharap semoga saja itu dari ChanYeol _hyung_ atau ChangMin _hyung_ selaku ketua komunitas disjokinya. _Err_ …walaupun SeHun sendiri meragukan hal tersebut.

* * *

 **Park ChanYeol (6)**

bawakan aku _Pringless Creamy Cheese_. Hahaha.

* * *

 **ChangMin Max (3)**

Ditempat biasanya, ya.

* * *

 **Kim Kai (10)**

Hei! Kau masih hidup?

* * *

SeHun mengehela napas, benar 'kan setengah dari pesannya pasti dikirim oleh si gila itu. Sebab, bila dilihat dari cara men _chatting_ nya tadi, dia tergolong orang yang cerewet dan ceroboh. _Hah,_ menyusahkan saja. Kenapa juga dia harus berurusan dengan orang semacam ini? Pemuda berdada bidang itu lalu membuka pesan milik ChanYeol dan ChangMin _hyung_ terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, karena itu jauh lebih penting dan berguna daripada milik _dia_.

* * *

 **Park ChanYeol**

11.54 PM

 _Yo,_ Sob!

Jangan lupa tanggal 27, klub akan mengadakan pesta besar.

ChangMin juga barusan mengatakan pertemuan komunitas minggu ini diundur.

Ingin bersama? Minggu depan mobilku di rumah. Tapi, sebagai bayarannya

….

bawakan aku _Pringless Creamy Cheese_. Hahaha.

* * *

 **ChangMin Max**

11.30 PM

Minggu besok tidak ada perkumpulan karena aku sedang ada acara.

Sebagai gantinya minggu depan akan ada acara _mini live_.

Ditempat biasanya, ya.

* * *

Secara otomatis, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas, itu artinya dia bebas Minggu besok. Lumayan, ia jadi memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakan _mashup_ terbarunya dan mungkin nantinya dia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota. Sekedar menikmati pagi hari atau menambah ide baru. _Ah_ —kalau tidak salah, setiap hari Minggu ada pertunjukan _dance_ di sana. _Well,_ hidupnya memang berputar pada alat musik saja, namun jangan salah, sebab dirinya juga seorang _dancer_ —J-Hope _hyung,_ selaku senior ekstrakulikuler seni di sekolah menengah atasnya yang mengajarinya menari. Jadi setidaknya dia tahu beberapa trik _dancing_.

Matanya melirik pada _messenger_ yang tersisa di percakapannya.

* * *

 **Kim Kai (10)**

Hei! Kau masih hidup?

* * *

 _Hah_ —entah ini helaan napasnya yang keberapa. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi dengan sosok Kim Kai itu. Anggap saja sebagai pengusir rasa lelahnya dan sebagai media pem _bully_ annya. Berhubung sudah lama dia tidak membuli orang. _Hahaha_.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja SeHun mengabaikan pesan dari Kim Kai itu dan membatalkan pertemanan mereka, tapi tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa ragu dengan hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, Kim Kai itu seorang _Youtuber_ terkenal—di beberapa kalangan, yang pasti bukan di kalangannya sebab dia sama sekali buta dengan pemuda bernama Kim Kai itu—maka itu merupakan salah satu cara untuk melebarkan sayap musiknya, sekaligus membuktikan kepada ayahnya bila perjuangannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Sedikit informasi, ayahnya pemilik perusahaan sepatu terbesar dan restoran bintang lima di Korea Selatan. Sebagian cabangnya juga tersebar di beberapa negara. Sedangkan ibunya pemilik _Wedding Organizer_ terlaris di kalangan para artis. Namun meskipun begitu, ibunya masih sempat meluangkan waktunya di rumah. Beliau tidak ingin menelantarkan keluarganya, selama ia memang masih mampu. Maka dari itu, SeHun jauh lebih dekat dengan ibunya daripada ayahnya. Dan tahun ini telah menjadi tahun ketiganya berpisah dengan ibunya, akibat kekeras kepalaan ayahnya yang memintanya agar menjadi penerus salah satu dari usahanya. Tetapi, meskipun begitu SeHun tahu ayahnya tidak benar-benar berniat mengusirnya—terbukti dari tabungannya yang terus bertambah. _Ayolah_ , dia anak tunggal dari seorang pemilik sepatu dan restoran termewah di negaranya, kalau bukan dirinya, siapa lagi yang akan mewarisi itu semua? Terkecuali, jika ayahnya berniat memberikan salah satu usahanya kepada sepupunya, Kris.

 _Ahh_ —kisah hidupnya yang membosankan kembali terulang. SeHun mengatur napasnya sejenak, dia memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sebelum membuka pesan dari Kim Kai tersebut.

* * *

 **Kim Kai**

11.02 PM

Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana penggemarku, Nona (yang pupus harapan menjadi seperti) Kardashian Kim.

Aku menggunakan otakku, _tbh_.

Selalu, karena otak kita tidak pernah tidur.

Kecuali kalau kau mati—HAHAHA!

 _Sstt_ —jangan remehkan kekuatan lubang anus, _Stupid_.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditumbuk berkali-kali di bagian situ. Sepertinya nikmat, tapi aku tidak tertarik.

 _Ah_ iya, aku lupa. Kau senang menumbuk sepertiku, walaupun kau perempuan #LMFAO

* * *

11.11 PM

 _Hey, Bitch. Let's meet up_ _at Kamong Café_. _Srsly,_ _I miss—to fuck—you_.

Tepat pukul 9 _AM_ dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, ok. Datang atau aku akan menerormu.

* * *

11.49 PM

Hei! Kau masih hidup?

* * *

SeHun melempar ponselnya ke tengah kasur, "Ya, aku masih hidup dan berniat membunuhmu sekarang," ucapnya malas. Kemudian, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

Rencananya pagi ini akan dihabiskan dengan menikmati hari-hari senggangnya seperti yang telah dijadwalkannya. Tapi, otaknya mendadak korslet, dan ternyata apa ini!—Dia tengah memainkan ponselnya di pojokan Kafe Kamong, dengan _Ripped Jeans, Black T shirt, Feltics Mickey Bomber Jacket,_ dan _Vibrate Cap,_ hanya untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu?

 _For God Sake_! Sekarang siapa yang tampak lebih bodoh dibandingkan si Kim Kai itu?

 _Hell!_ Sungguh demi apapun, awalnya SeHun memang mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Hanya saja perasaannya bergejolak di dalam, seolah mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa dia harus datang, lalu dengan pintarnya ia menuruti perkataan lelembut di lubuk hatinya tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali. Bahkan, semalam sebelum terlelap, SeHun sempat membuka salah satu link _YouTube_ yang tertera di dinding akun Kim Kai itu, dan hampir seluruh videonya berisi tentang _Vlog_ serta _Cover Dance—_ yang _okay_ SeHun akui lumayan bagus. Wajah yang dimilikinya juga tergolong cukup "menarik". Pantas saja _subscribers_ nyanyaris mencapai 600 ribu.

SeHun menundukkan wajahnya, menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat semenjak tadi malam. _Oh shit, Men!_ Kenapa dirinya ini tolol sekali? Padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu, jika orang itu menyebutnya sebagai Sena, teman wanitanya. Bukan Oh SeHun!

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot!" ucapnya berulang kali sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. Andai saja dia tidak melakukan hal itu semalam dan yakin pada prinsipnya, mungkin dirinya akan bersenang-senang saat ini. Sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur—SeHun menyetujui apa kata hatinya, lantas dia membalas pesan dari Kim Kai tersebut, dengan mengatakan apa yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar berniat menggali liang lahatnya sendiri, _duh_.

" _Yo!_ Sena!"

 _DEG!_

 _Fuck! Fuck!_ Pria itu benar-benar mendatanginya. _Oh_ tidak, "Kau mengubah _style_ -mu ya? _Well_ , selamat karena dari belakang kau terlihat seperti la—" Pemuda tersebut menepuk pundak SeHun dari belakang, membuat SeHun membatu setengah mati. Seakan-akan ajal tengah datang menjemputnya. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Oh Se Hun. "—ki-laki seka— _shit!_ Demi Tuhan, jangan bilang kau melakukan operasi plastik selama di Jerman, _Dude_?!"

Satu kata yang ada di benak SeHun saat itu, dia pun membalas tatapan kaget dari pemuda bersurai coklat itu tajam, "Bedebah."

.

.

Tungkai kakinya bertumpu pada paha kirinya. SeHun memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain ponsel, walau yang dilakukannya sekedar membuka menutup _Instagram_ nya. Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang, dengan berbagai macam umpatan kasar kepada masing-masing pihak, dan pandangan bingung dari pengunjung lain. Akhirnya pemuda pemilik akun Kim Kai itu menyerah. Dia memilih jalan damai, serta mengakui kesalahannya. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, meskipun hatinya masih dongkol dengan orang bernama Oh SeHun ini, dia juga harus menjaga _image_ nya sebagai _Youtuber_ yang kurang lebih mulai di kenal masyarakat lain. _Tch! Dasar haus image_.

"Jadi," pemuda itu tersenyum kecil disela menyesap _expresso_ nya, membuat SeHun menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara, "Kau bukan Sena, melainkan Oh SeHun, benar bukan? Maafkan aku bila begitu. Pasti semalam aku sangat mengganggumu, ya?" SeHun mendengus malas, untuk apa dia bertanya jika jawabannya sudah terlihat jelas-jelas di wajahnya yang begitu jengah. Atensinya kembali terpaku pada layar _iphone_ nya, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan retoris bocah di depannya. Kai lagi-lagi tertawa, seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran SeHun. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kursi, "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, SeHun- _ssi_. Aku baru menyadari siang ini, jika Sena telah mengganti nama _Facebook_ nya. Hanya saja, aku melupakan hal tersebut." Terlambat, Bodoh! Percuma kau mengatakannya sekarang, jika kau mengata-ngatainya dengan sangat kasar tadi. " _Hm_ ," SeHun menggumam singkat. Tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehan sosok di depannya kini. Karena yang ada di hasil pencarian safarinya adalah bagaimana cara menyantet Kim Kai itu.

Merasa terabaikan, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap SeHun mulai dari wajahnya, turun ke hidung, bibir, kemudian kembali lagi pada matanya. Dia memperhatikan setiap inci yang ada pada SeHun, bahkan ia juga mengamati jari-jari SeHun yang bergerak menggeser layar _smartphone_ nya. Senyumnya terangkat miring, merasa takjub dengan hasil yang dirinya temukan. Oh SeHun—dia menarik. Sekalipun dia laki-laki, dan mungkin lebih tua darinya, namun aura yang dikeluarkannya terasa manis di lidahnya sekarang. _Sial_ , padahal pria itu tidak melakukan apapun selain masa bodoh dengan keberadaannya.

" _Ah_! Betapa tidak sopannya aku. Hingga melupakan hal terpenting," pekiknya seketika, mencoba menarik perhatian SeHun untuk yang kesekian kali, "Perkenalkan namaku Kim JongIn, SeHun- _ssi_. Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padamu atas sikapku, lantaran melibatkanmu sampai sejauh ini," pemuda itu mengambil jeda, menimang-nimang sesuatu. Lantas menyeringai kecil, "Jika kau berkenan, sebagai ganti permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, _Hyung_?"

Spontan SeHun menghentikan segala kegiatannya. Dia memicingkan matanya pada JongIn, tidak ada hangat-hangatnya sama sekali, "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku membawa mobil sendiri." JongIn melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membalas tatapan SeHun kepadanya. _Let's start the game, Babe_. "Ayolah, tak apa. Aku merasa bersalah padamu, _Hyung_. Jangan menolak permintaanku." SeHun mendecak marah, kenapa dia pemaksa sekali. Masih untung SeHun tidak menonjoknya tadi, sekarang pemuda ini malah menyulut emosinya kembali.

"Permintaanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau pikir hanya dengan mengantarku pulang, aku bisa memaafkanmu?" Ya, terus-teruslah mengelak, SeHun. Karena itu akan memperlancar aksinya. JongIn mengigit pipi dalamnya, sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak tertawa setan saat ini. Semakin kau menolak, semakin cepat pula kau terjerat, SeHun. " _Eeum_ ..mungkin tidak. Tapi _hyung_ , percayalah. Kakak perempuanku adalah pemilik kafe ini. Jadi tinggalkan saja mobilmu di garasi samping kafe." Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu bergerak gusar di kursinya. Tidak, dia hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan JongIn itu. Sesuatu yang mengancam seakan keluar dari setiap perkataannya. Hei—jangan lupakan sudah berapa lama SeHun bekerja di klub. Walaupun sebagai _freelance DJ,_ dia tahu mana orang yang benar-benar tulus atau tidak. Lalu, orang di hadapannya ini menunjukkan bahwa ada pesan tersembunyi dari ajakan dadakannya barusan.

JongIn terkekeh sangat pelan, dia tahu SeHun mencurigainya. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan curiga dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. _Well_ , katakan saja JongIn hanya tertarik dengannya. Secara fisik maupun batin. Ia sudah mengatakannya bukan, jika SeHun memiliki aura yang berbeda. Maka dari itu, dia ingin mendekatinya. Jadi, selagi masih ada kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan kenapa tidak? Tak peduli SeHun itu lebih tua atau berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, yang pasti pemuda itu merupakan tantangan baru untuk ditaklukan. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menolak ajakannya. Sebagai seorang teman, kekasih, ataupun _guest_ di _Vlog_ maupun _cover dance_ terbarunya. Terkecuali Sena, sahabat perempuan—tomboy—nya sejak mereka kanak-kanak. JongIn memangku dagunya, memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Bagaimana, _Hyung?_ Aku berjanji keesokkan harinya, mobilmu telah terparkir sempurna di rumahmu."

Perlukah dia mengulang ucapannya semalam?

 _Kau salah_ _bermain-main dengannya,_ _Idiot._

Ia menyadari sekarang, apa arti dari segala perlakuan bocah laki-laki di depannya. Jangan mengira SeHun sepolos itu, apalagi untuk masalah 'tertarik' dengan sesuatu. Sekarang segalanya menjadi jelas. SeHun meletakkan _handphone_ nya ke atas meja, lantas memangku dagunya sama seperti pose JongIn—seolah mengejek pemuda tersebut, jika rahasianya telah diketahui olehnya, "Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat, jangan berani mengalihkan pandanganmu pada jalanan selama berada di mobil—" JongIn mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, tidak mengerti dengan maksud SeHun. Sebelum ia melihat SeHun mengeluarkan permen lollipop dari saku jaket _Mickey_ nya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, menyebabkan JongIn merasa dialah kelinci di sini, "—atau kau yang akan lecet."

.

.

* * *

[PLAY][ _Song recommended;_ _ **Maroon 5 – Cold**_ _or_ _ **EXO – EXODUS**_ _]_

* * *

.

.

Tak ada percakapan apapun selama mereka berada di dalam mobil. JongIn yang semula cerewet pun, memilih untuk bungkam sekarang. SeHun mendengus geli, dia tahu dengan jelas kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya. Itu karena dia tidak ingin rencananya gagal. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang tengah bocah itu rencanakan, namun yang jelas itu menyangkut dirinya—atau mungkin tubuhnya, _huh_? _Yah_ , apapun itu SeHun tak ingin ambil pusing. Dia juga pernah melakukan seks beberapa kali, jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan. Justru itu akan lucu, bila dia takut, pura-pura awam, dan merasa khawatir memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada mereka berdua.

SeHun melirik JongIn, lalu mengulum permennya kembali. Lagipula, JongIn tidak seburuk itu. Bila dilihat dari ukuran tubuh dan aura dominasinya tadi. Jadi, selagi dia kosong hari ini kenapa tidak? _Oh_ , sebenarnya dia bukanlah seseorang yang berpegang teguh pada posisi ketika bercinta. Sewaktu-waktu ia dapat menjadi pihak _bottom_ maupun _top_ , bergantung seberapa liar _partner_ nya ketika bermain. " _Mmpck_ — _mmhhh_ ," ia menyeringai licik, kala sedang mengulum permen lollipopnya. Oleh karena itu, dirinya perlu membuktikan apa posisi yang tepat kali ini.

" _Sshh—ahh!_ "

" _Eunghh—_ Rasa _mint_ memang yang terbaik— _mmph …"_

 _Sial!_ JongIn mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Pahanya mulai bergesekan pelan. Apa sebenarnya maksud SeHun mengeraskan suaranya seperti itu? _Argh!_ Dia salah menduga, seharusnya ia tidak meremehkan SeHun tadi. Kepalannya makin mengerat, JongIn mulai memukul kecil-kecil stir mobilnya, saat beberapa geraman dan desisan kian terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya. _Shit!_ Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, antara ingin melanggar peraturan yang SeHun buat secara sepihak atau memendam rasa ingin tahunya. _Damnit!_ Tidak, dia tidak boleh kalah. Bagaimanapun juga ini tentang harga dirinya, sebagai pendominasi sekaligus orang yang menjadikan SeHun meliar seperti sekarang. Apalagi Sehun lebih tua daripada dirinya, itu sama saja mempermalukan diri sendiri apabila dia terangsang saat kini.

Mengetahui reaksi tersebut, SeHun tertawa dalam diam. Walau ekspresinya sedatar biasanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan _snapback_ nya kemudian melempar sembarangan ke jok belakang. Jari-jari panjangnya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, sebelum kembali terkulai jatuh di atas paha _nya_ — _wooho!_ Haruskah SeHun menekankan perkataannya lagi? Tangannya terjatuh di atas paha **nya** , paha JongIn lebih akuratnya.

JongIn terdiam kaget, hampir saja dia menginjak rem secara mendadak akibat tindakan SeHun itu. " _Oops! Sorry_ ," celetuk SeHun santai. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, setelah membuat JongIn harus mengatur debaran jantungnya dan ereksinya yang menjadi-jadi. _Oh_ , ini sama sekali tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuhnya. Pikirannya mulai menerka-nerka, apa tindakan yang ditunjukkan SeHun sedari tadi? Apakah dia sengaja melakukan segala tindakan gila itu? Berbagai presepsi muncul di benaknya. Wajah itu, gerak-geriknya, senyum yang berbeda— _Ah,_ jadi seperti itu cara bermainmu, Oh SeHun. JongIn terkekeh, dia lantas memutar stirnya menuju _minimarket_ terdekat.

 _Es akan mencair bila dipanaskan, bukan?_

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia memasang senyum—nakal—terbaiknya pada SeHun, " _Hyung,_ tunggu sebentar. Ada yang perlu kubeli," lalu anak laki-laki itu meninggalkan SeHun yang memutar bola matanya malas.

Tak berselang lama, JongIn kembali dengan kantong kecil di tangannya. Dia meletakkan kantong kertas itu di belakang kursinya. "Apa kau haus, _Hyung?"_ tanyanya sambal menyalakan mesin mobil. SeHun mengeluarkan permen yang mulai mengecil itu, kemudian menjawab tidak dengan suara yang sedikit serak akibat terlalu lama mengulum lollipop berkadar gula tinggi itu. JongIn mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil, salah satu tangannya meraih sekaleng _cola_ dari kantong di belakang, lantas mengocoknya. Seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, "Sayangnya, kau harus menghargai pemberianku, _Hyung_." Belum sempat SeHun mempertanyakan maksud JongIn, semburan manis berwarna kecoklatan itu mengenai wajah dan bajunya. SeHun menggeram marah, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah sang pelaku yang tengah tertawa begitu puasnya di kursi kemudi.

" _Bastard!_ " dalam sekali sentakan, tangan SeHun telah mencengkram kaos putih JongIn, "Apa maksudmu, _hah_!" Alih-alih menjawab, JongIn justru tersenyum miring sekarang. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan SeHun, tanpa sekalipun melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Maksudku adalah—" JongIn menarik kuat tangan SeHun dari kaosnya hingga terlepas, "Membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku," lalu semuanya menjadi putih di pandangan SeHun, karena saat ini yang JongIn tengah lakukan yaitu menjilat jari-jarinya. Mengulum satu per satu jari panjangnya, seolah itu akan _stick pocky_. SeHun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Segala amarahnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Tergantikan oleh rasa memerah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_ ," SeHun menelan ludahnya kasar, ketika lidah JongIn mulai turun ke pergelangan tangannya dan menjilat serta menekan peredaran darahnya berulang kali, "Kau manis ketika diam seperti ini," ucapnya sebelum menggigit lagi menghisapnya hingga kemerahan. Desisan pelan keluar dari bibir merah mudanya. _Sial_ , kenapa bocah ini pintar sekali membuatnya terangsang seperti ini? Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, JongIn menghentikan mobilnya. Dia kemudian mendorong SeHun hingga bertubrukan dengan pintu di balik punggungnya. Hampir saja SeHun meludahi wajah mesum itu, jika bukan karena suara pekikan riang anak-anak dan beberapa orang dewasa di luar mobil. Tatapannya memutar ke sekeliling daerahnya. Ini taman rekreasi? Sepintas otaknya berputar ke belakang. Ia baru menyadari, selama di perjalanan JongIn tidak menanyakan alamat apartemennya sama sekali. Jadi ini maksud dia tidak bertanya alamat rumahnya? Mengajaknya berkencan begitu?

" _Oho!_ Jangan berpikiran aku membawamu kemari untuk menggelar acara makan berdua di bawah pohon rindang. Ditemani sekeranjang roti dan buah," JongIn terkikik sebentar, ia menjilat bibir atasnya lambat, "Karena di sini kita akan bercinta, _Hyunghh_ ," desisnya penuh seduktif. Membuat SeHun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Gila! Mereka akan bercinta di tempat terbuka seperti ini?

.

.

 **.The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{—Or To Be Continued?}**

* * *

Kenapa saya membuat ini menjadi _cliffhanger_? Karena sengaja.

 _Okay,_ jangan bacok saya. Demi apapun, saya enggak bisa buat _Fics_ dengan rated _Pure Mature_. Tapi bakalan di usahakan, mungkin kapan-kapan?

* * *

 **{Last Fanfiction Before HIATUS}**

 **From now until I don't know.**

 **Saya butuh sekolah dan ujian untuk menghadapi hidup ini, **_**Guys**_ **. Jangan anggap saya setua itu, karena sebenarnya saya masih pejuang UNBK 2k17**.

 **Jadi doakan saja lancar—dan ngelanjutin** _ **enaena**_ **nya di tempat terbuka lo!**

* * *

 _So, mind to review?_

 _Regard,_

\- Arcoffire-Redhair –

* * *

" _Sssttt …saya suka buat kejutan buat kalian. Bisa tiba-tiba sehari setelah ujian atau minggu depannya, juga enggak tahu. Jadi, saya enggak sepenuhnya hilang. Hihihi_." —03042017


End file.
